


Crow

by SheepWithDreadlocks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren gets a tat - Freeform, I didn't have enough time to be writing a chapter a day, M/M, So yeah, Tattoo, Tattoos, this is actually the weirdest thing I've wrote, this was also one of the chapters from the Halloween challenge but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepWithDreadlocks/pseuds/SheepWithDreadlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick AU drabble loosely based around the topic 'Crow'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crow

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this was part of the 31 days of Halloween Challenge but I found trying to write up this and all my other chapters, homework, RP, drawing and then making bracelets for a charity is actually a lot harder then expected to fit into 6 hours of free time.

“Hey asshole, I'm home,” Eren called out as he shut the door behind him. He began to take off his shoes, placing them by the door when a figure appeared in front of him.

“So did you get it done?” Jean asked, raising a brow. Eren nodded, his face flushed, almost as if he'd ran all the way back from the parlour.

“Yeah, it stung like fuck but it was totally worth it!”

“Do I get to see it then? You refused to tell me what you were getting for all these past months.” Jean said, walking towards the living room.

“Well if you want it, you're gonna have to give me a kiss,” Eren joked, winking as he followed the taller male into the room.

“I would think I'd give you plenty of those already,” Jean chuckled, turning around to face Eren again. “Do I not give you enough?”

“There's no such thing as too many kisses,” Eren said shrugging. “Kiss or you can't see that tattoo.”

“I swear to god- Fine then, Jaeger.” Jean lifted the other's chin with his finger and lent down, quickly pressing his lips against the brunette.

“Aww come on, that was barely a kiss!” Eren whined. “Asshole.”

“Give it a rest and show me the bloody tattoo, I've been waiting all afternoon, we have plenty of time for kisses and other things later.” Jean groaned. Couldn't Eren just show him the damn tattoo?

“ Fine, fine.” Eren sighed and began to unbutton his shirt, throwing it onto the sofa. He swirled around, his back facing Jean, pointing to the lower of it. “Look it's-”

“Jaeger, what the actual fuck is that?”Jean spluttered, leaning closer to inspect the ink. “It's a fucking crow! Eren, what the fuck?”

“Its not just a crow!”

“It looks like a fucking crow to me!”

“Yeah but crows are deep and meaningful!”

“Since when?”

“Always! The tattoo artist said they were!”

“What's so deep and meaningful about them?” Jean asked, standing up straight.

“Well- They're uh.... black symbolizes the blackness... of the feathers... and y'know... the claws show.... they show... claws.” The smaller of the two grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with the palm of his hand.

“Eren, there's nothing meaningful about getting a crow tattooed a few centimetres away from your ass! If I ever do you from behind, I'm gonna have to stare at the fucking crow! How about I get a tattoo of a pig on my chest so when I'm facing you, you get to see that?” He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I still like it,” Eren mumbled stubbornly. “It's a cute crow.”

“It's a crow. It doesn't look cute.”

“It does too.”

“Doesn't.”

“Does.”

“I swear to god-”

“Jean, hush! I like it! Besides it did have a deeper meaning, okay?” Eren muttered through pursed lips.

“Oh, how then? What could it possibly mean that's so important to you.”

“Well.. one day I was walking-”

“Here we go-”

“Hush. One day I was walking through the park. I was trying to reorganize my life, I'd only broken up with Levi a couple of weeks ago. I was sitting down at the park bench, musing about what I was meant to do when I noticed a black crow. Anyway, it was following a trail and I got really nosy and followed it too. You know how I am with birds; I think they're beautiful creatures. So I carried on following it till I walked out of the park and then proceeded to walk into the middle of the road-”

“And that's when I nearly ran you over with my car.” Jean finished.

“Exactly. That was the first time I'd met you.” Eren nodded.

“But when I came out the car, you said you were looking for something!”

“I lied! Why the hell would I tell you I followed a bird into the middle of the road? Do you know how stupid that would sound? You'd have thought I was an idiot.”

“You are an idiot and I still do think you're one.” Jean breathed out, rolling his eyes. “If you love me that much you could have tattooed my face on your ass or something.”

“I don't want a horse on my butt though,” Eren teased.

“Fuck you, Jaeger.” He grumbled, wrapping his arms around the other. “You're actually fucking stupid, I swear to god. What if we didn't stay together? You'd still have that tattoo right? Don't you think it's slightly stupid.. not even a little bit?”

“Nope.. because I know we're gonna stay together. And god forbid we didn't, I don't think I'd ever want to forget all the good times I've had with you.”

“Idiot.”

“Your idiot.”

“True.”


End file.
